High performance computers are known in the art such as provided by CRAY®, Thinking Machines Corporation, Silicone Graphics Company, and IBM Corporation. High performance computing provides several known benefits; it is, however, expensive and generally unavailable to everyday users. Accordingly, most individuals and companies do not typically benefit from supercomputing, even though tasks and processing tasks could be completed more quickly.